With the continuous development of the scale and technology of the Internet, the Internet has become a main channel of people for acquiring an information content. For example: people watch videos, read news, acquire pictures and the like via the Internet. With the increase of the frequency and the quantity of people of acquiring a content via the Internet, a pressure of data transmission over the Internet increases accordingly, so as to affect efficiency of people of acquiring data from the Internet. Hence, how to efficiently acquire the content from the Internet becomes a topic with growing concerns.
The inventor has found in a long-term study that the efficiency of acquiring the content may be improved by establishing a dedicated system network, such as CDN (Content Delivery Network) and P2P (Peer-to-Peer). However, in the CDN system network, a dedicated content cache node needs to be configured to achieve the storage of the content and the quick acquisition of the content, thus the configuration cost thereof is quite high; and in the P2P system network, different parts of the same content need to be concurrently acquired from different peers by means of the calculation, storage and bandwidth resources of a common user and collaboration of the peers and by utilizing a k-anycast (k order anycast technology) technology, so as to realize quick acquisition of the content and load balancing of the peers, but the P2P system network does not know the position information of the network or the node, thus the content can not be acquired nearby.
Quick acquisition of the content may also be achieved by means of the calculation and storage capacity of a router in the network. The router may intercept a content acquiring request of the user and reposition the request of the user on an optimal storage device or a cache device, but in this manner, only single storage device or single cache device is selected to provide the service content and could not concurrently acquire different parts of the content. Since the router needs to reposition the request, the existence of the cache needs to be notified by utilizing a manner similar to flooding or a router advertisement, but since the dynamic nature of the cache is high, routing convergence is slow and communication cost is high.